Texts for Specs
by IMimelda
Summary: Blaine knows how lucky he is to be able to say "Kurt is MINE." And Puck has some sexting to do on his way to someone's house.  Rated M by literature standard, but more like T by this site's common usage.
1. The Mixup

Texts For Specs

I promised specsO-O I would write this sexting story ages ago!

I wrote it while watching a movie for the second time because some friends really wanted to see it, so it was written in crazy sprawled-out handwriting on a notebook in the dark! I can't believe I could read what I wrote later. Sorry it took me so long to post it, Specs.

So here it is.

It's rated M for implications. It's a true M, not MA, so that's pretty close to PG-13 anyway. (They're just texts...) *innocent fluttering of eyelashes

I don't think I'm really invading these characters' privacy any more than they are accustomed to on Glee. Not that I mind when people take the characters and put them in AU. Then it doesn't feel like invading the characters' privacy because they're no longer really the same guys from the show, in a way. But here, I have them in-character straight from the show, so I couldn't bring myself to push them to share with us any further than they signed up for on Glee. If that makes sense! I hope that doesn't make it much less interesting as far as sexting goes...

(And I disclaim any ownership and all that.)

**A tip for reading this one: Pay attention to the text names.**

* * *

><p>PUCK 11:37 p.m.<br>Hey there K... How's my sultry Lima lover 2nite?

Noah Puckerman 11:42 p.m.  
>Ah… you're with the idiot right now, aren't you Baby?<p>

Kay 11:43 p.m.  
>Maybe. What's it to you?<p>

Noah Puckerman 11:43 p.m.  
>I've grown accustomed to u replying instantly. You can't resist me, girl.<p>

Kay 11:43 p.m.  
>Gotta stop myself and give u some mystery one day. Damn. You're too f-ing hot 4 ur own good.<p>

Noah Puckerman 11:44 p.m.  
>Almost worked tonight. Had me worried for a few minutes there.<p>

Kay 11:44 p.m.  
>OK...<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>U know what happens when u keep me waiting. Punishments...<p>

Kay  
>Ooh I should have thought of that. Missed opportunity...<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>You made me wait minutes! What happened, is idiot really over?<p>

Kay  
>You're the idiot. What minutes? I try not to reply right away but you're a dangerous drug, Puckerman. My phone vibrates and my whole body instantly blushes for you.<p>

PUCK  
>It drives me crazy sometimes, remembering how I saw you blush the first time we met.<p>

PUCK  
>There you go. Nice job! Make me wait. Now I'm vibrating like your phone.<p>

PUCK  
>U remember that day we met? I think I've secretly been in love with you since then.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Oh, you're worrying me now, girl!<p>

Kay  
>I'm worrying you how? I was the last one who hit send, "boy"!<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>You are such a tease, K!<p>

Kay  
>You're describing yourself. Come over here and make it up to me.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>You are in so much trouble, Baby. Just you wait.<p>

Kay  
>No.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>You had better watch your window tonight, Miss K. The Puckerman invasion could come at any time.<p>

Kay  
>Prove it.<p>

PUCK  
>OK, that does it. That slim waist and sensitive neck are getting some attention from ol' Puck tonight, not to mention that rockin' ass...<p>

PUCK  
>Give me a list of what you want me to do.<p>

After Kurt's phone had buzzed loudly on the bedside table for like the sixth time or something, Blaine grabbed it to be sure there wasn't some emergency. Looked like just something from his friend Puck that could wait. What does "a list of what you want me to do" mean? Some Glee club thing maybe. Kurt looked so peaceful in his deep slumber _oh god Blaine loved the way he looked when he slept next to him... oh man, how in the world did he get so lucky to be able to see this kind of beauty whenever he wanted? Oh WOW, whenever he wanted? OH, yes… yes, he wanted._ He couldn't stop watching Kurt sleep even for the moment it took to toss the phone onto the floor where the vibrate wouldn't make any more noise.

Kay  
>Here I am trembling and waiting...<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>OK I'll make the list. Step 1: I seduce you away from the idiot.<p>

Kay  
>Good so far. (You really think I should drop him?)<p>

Squinting to read the display on his broken phone, Puck was getting frustrated. He was already on his way to Kay's house, walking there in case her no-good boyfriend was there, so he could sneak in and once and for all rescue her from that idiot and convince her that she didn't have to take his abuse.

The thing about her boyfriend was that he wasn't a horrible guy, he was just so obviously with her for the status and didn't care about her at all and talked about her disrespectfully behind her back. Puck had almost beat him up for it a couple times, but Kay was the one who needed to have her mind turned in order to learn not to be with that kind of guy.

The thing about his phone was that he could barely read the display through the spidery cracks that formed when he had dropped it out of his car window the other day, and every time he wanted to send a text he had to go all the way to the home screen and then back to contacts in order to be able to get a compose field to come up. He really was getting a new phone any day now. But for now it was seriously frustrating and wouldn't even be worth texting at all if it weren't for how hot this girl's texts always were. Plus, he had a plan. If he showed up at her house before he laid out the groundwork, he wouldn't be able to get her away from that idiot for good this time, the way he wanted.

She was a tricky one, though. She was very set in her ways and wouldn't listen to what anyone else said, thinking they were imposing their opinions on her. She had to be led to make her own decisions. He had to first get her away from that guy and back with him even if only for a night. She hated being told what to do... unless it was in Puck's bedroom. And that's where he planned to get her in phase one of helping her see the true nature of that jerk she needed to break up with.

PUCK  
>Seriously, K. That guy is no good for you. He's just a pretty-boy. You need a man who doesn't try to control you, but can take you...<p>

PUCK  
>...over his knee when you're acting bitchy and all diva, and can bring u 2 your senses with mind-blowing kisses, Puck style.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>In short, you don't need him, Baby. You need Puck as often as possible.<p>

Kay  
>Starting tonight?<p>

PUCK  
>Oh man I wish I could come over there right now and give you so much Puck you'll never have room in your brain again for another guy.<p>

Kurt felt Blaine stir and he fluttered his eyes open briefly to see if his accidental bed partner was OK. He was just a little jumpy because he was sure his Dad and Finn and Carole must all be home by now, and Blaine hadn't meant to fall asleep in his arms, so when they realized, they figured they'd just have to sneak him out in the morning before anyone else woke up, which is the part that had Kurt anxious.

Somehow, just being held by this guy even in sleep and the peaceful look on his contentedly dozing face made any anxious thoughts fall right out of Kurt's mind. All he needed to do in order to regain his blissful surrender was to settle his head back down into that perfect spot he had found on this warm and comfy chest. He couldn't help brushing his lips across his sleeping boyfriend's chest once he breathed in his scent and felt the brush of the soft hair there he'd never gotten to sleep on before.

What was that annoying sound? Oh. His phone. It's vibrating on the floor. Why's it on the floor? Who on earth would be texting him in the middle of the night?

Noah Puckerman  
>But… maybe I can come over, maybe I can't... First, we must complete the list, since you wouldn't write one for me.<p>

Kay  
>You were the one who started a list and then got all distracted from it. I believe you were on step 2.<p>

PUCK  
>Ah! So NOW you need the step 2 Baby.<p>

Bleary-eyed, Kurt managed to grab his phone from the floor and tried to make sense of the text from Puck. What steps? To "Baby?" Kurt thought the New Directions guys already got Justin Bieber out of their systems while he was away at Dalton, thankfully. Since when does Puck do any of the choreography for the New Directions? Weren't they doing original songs for Nationals? Why would he be texting plans for dance steps to a dumb song like Baby? Kurt was too tired to scroll back to the previous text to make sense of it. It could wait until morning. There was a warm, sweet, gorgeous, cuddly boyfriend in his bed he needed to be snuggled up with again right now.

Noah Puckerman  
>Smooooth. You're not gonna beg for it. I like that. So I'll give it to you.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Step 2: Once I get you away from idiot, I remind you what it feels like to be with a real man again.<p>

Kay  
>I remember vaguely. Remind me.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Remember the lifeguard shack last summer?<p>

Kay  
>Mmmm<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Yeah you were mmmm-ing a lot louder than that when I got you into that shack.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>And up onto that table.<p>

Kay  
>Ooooh. That table.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Yeah that table, K.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>You have a desk in your room the same height as that table...<p>

Kay  
>Hmm<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>I've never done anything about that before. Probably because I know there's no way you'd be able to stay quiet if I did.<p>

Kay  
>Maybe I could<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Oh yeah? After I toss you up on that desk and then saunter toward you? Not even a whimper?<p>

Kay  
>Sure, I could do it.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>And after I pull your legs around me? You'd stay totally silent?<p>

Kay  
>Uuuummmm I'd try. Might quiver a lot, trying to stop the sounds from escaping these kissable lips. Maybe if you let me bite down on your hand the whole time...<p>

PUCK  
>You can have my hand in your mouth to use however you like while I do things to you that would normally make you scream.<p>

Kay  
>...and stay silent yourself, maybe I could be quiet-ish then.<p>

Blaine was dreaming that his mom was shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Then he actually woke up and realized that something really was shaking his shoulder. Oh, there was something uncomfortable under his shoulder. Felt like a cel phone. _Why is there a phone under my shoulder?_

He couldn't move without disrupting Kurt who was draped over him, his head settled on his chest (exactly where Blaine wished it could stay forever, with this warm breath periodically wafting across his pecs… _oh man how did I get this lucky_) and his arm pinning him down, his hand lazily curved over Blaine's shoulder _ah so that's how the phone got there_.

He couldn't use his other arm, as there was a boy on it at the moment and he didn't want to change any part of that. All he could do with that arm was reach up to stroke Kurt's back all he wanted, but that was all that arm wanted anyway.

The phone buzzed again, so he reached with the arm attached to that shoulder, bending his elbow as much as it would go, trying not to move around too much to disturb his sweetly cuddling boyfriend, and awkwardly fumbled with his fingers at the phone until he dislodged it from under him and took a look at it.

PUCK  
>I don't think you can stay quiet at all. Especially when it reminds you of the ecstasy I brought to the table last time.<p>

He just stared at the text while that stupid iPhone "slide to unlock" prompt kept flashing, until the screen blinked off again and went black. He didn't want to swipe the "slide to unlock" thing to open the phone up even though Kurt didn't have any password lock on it. If he swiped he'd have access to anything on Kurt's phone. He really didn't want to do that. It felt like a breach of trust. He knew Kurt so well and trusted him and knew how well Kurt knew and trusted him. This was nothing. This had to be just some weird phrasing related to whatever glee club list thing Puck was texting about earlier.

He decided to put the phone back on the floor. Until it buzzed again in his hand and another text popped up.

PUCK  
>I can picture it now, you struggling to muffle your screams from all my Puck magic on your neck, your shoulders, those cute ears...<p>

Blaine's vision almost went white and his ears started to buzz. _What is this about? What is Puck doing? Is he drunk? He's so definitely straight, though. He's a stud who can have any girl he wants. What the heck? Then again, he's kind of overly into sex, and seems to go for as many partners as possible. That could be just a facade, though. Maybe he's really sweet to the girls he's with. Then again, maybe he doesn't actually get that many girls. Or maybe when he's drunk he realizes he's attracted to guys too. Maybe it's just Kurt, which is entirely possible for anyone, Kurt is so gorgeous and perfect and amazing. Oh my gosh at Regionals, Puck looked so emotional when we sang our duet. He was practically in tears. And I thought I saw him give Kurt the sign language sign for love, although he might have just been clutching his chest, which is really not much less emotional. But why would he send a text like this to Kurt in the middle of the night? Does he take drugs? Wait. "Last time?" That last text... He talked about a table and "last time." Oh, god. What is going on._

PUCK  
>Oh man you're doing a great job with the mystery tonight. Making me wait for your responses. The idiot IS there with you, isn't he?<p>

Noah Puckerman -_missed call_

Kay  
>Ooops missed your call! Fell asleep for a sec there. Dreamt of you though.<p>

PUCK  
>That's OK. I know you're dreaming of me. It's only natural.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>You're dreaming that I'll come over there and take you away from him and show you how it's really done.<p>

Kay  
>Oh yeah, and what are you going to do exactly?<p>

PUCK  
>You have no idea how much of a tease you are to me, K.<p>

Kay  
>I'm waiting... What are you gonna do?<p>

PUCK  
>All I want to do is ravish that body repeatedly until you're mine and only mine.<p>

PUCK  
>Then you can finally leave that too-handsome pretty boy and come be with me, where you belong.<p>

PUCK  
>Seriously K, you need a stallion like me. You've always known this.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>You know you've always wanted me more. Who makes you moan, K?<p>

Kay  
>Mmmm. OK I surrender. I won't be able to be quiet. You'd better sneak me out of the house.<p>

PUCK  
>Of course. I know your dad has a shotgun.<p>

PUCK  
>And he doesn't trust me. When I figure out how to make him trust me, I'm gonna be at your front door all proper-like.<p>

PUCK  
>But tonight...<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Tonight's a different story.<p>

PUCK  
>Tonight you shouldn't think of anything but our bodies moving together.<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>Tonight is all about you and me and nothing else.<p>

PUCK  
>I'm ready to liberate you from pretty boy.<p>

PUCK  
>Hey K, I want you to remember that kiss. Last summer. Before I dragged you into the lifeguard shack. That kiss. THAT kiss. Keep that in your mind until the next time I see you.<p>

Blaine's mind was spinning with ideas for how this could all be in Puck's head or... something. Anything. He'd gone from confusion to anger to rage as these texts came pouring in. Then absolute shocked horror at that last text.

His dizzy head went back to confusion as he grappled blindly for any explanation. _Please let Puck just be really drunk or, or, or near-dead from a violent head wound and texting from jail or something. Come on, chill, Blaine. Calm down. Breathe. Maybe he took some drug, something hallucinogenic? There had to be an explanation._

Kurt didn't kiss him last summer.

Did he?

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman 12:26 a.m.<br>Baby, look out your window. I'm here.

* * *

><p>Kay 2:04 a.m.<br>I remember what a real man is, Noah. And I'm not going back.

Noah Puckerman  
>K, you made me turn away from you to look at my phone and it's a text from you. From the other side of the bed. U crazy.<p>

Kay  
>Then why are you typing replies instead of getting back over here?<p>

Noah Puckerman  
>flbdi<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours after the texts stopped, Blaine's mind was still spinning, looking for any explanation to all of those texts he had seen from Puck. There is no way Kurt would have deceived him about his first kisses and the other related parts of his history that were such important pieces of his story and his psyche and the very things that he and Blaine shared about each other and worked through together. They could not all be lies. They couldn't. He couldn't possibly have kissed Puck.<p>

But Puck said it. Plain and simple. No room for interpretation there. That kiss. Last summer. There is no other possible meaning to that. Unless it was some kind of acting thing? For glee club or some summer theatre thing? Maybe Puck was affected by some fake stage kiss and wanted Kurt to know that? But he said he pulled him into a lifeguard shack! What the heck?

Maybe if he opened Kurt's phone and read all the previous texts from Puck it would shed some light on these later ones. Maybe it would explain everything. What if the first texts would instantly put his mind at ease? He should just look.

He looked around the floor searching for where the phone had ended up after he had literally thrown it earlier. It was almost on the other side of the room. He started to get up, and Kurt made a small sound into his neck then slid his head back down to that better-than-a-pillow spot on Blaine's chest. If he got up to get Kurt's phone, he wouldn't have this sleepy cuddly thing of perfection warm against his body for a few minutes! He couldn't bear that. It was the first time he'd gotten to sleep with his boy in his arms. He tightened his arm around Kurt and caressed his side while dropping his head back to the pillow and staring up at the ceiling for some kind of insight.

* * *

><p>The texts waiting in Kurt's phone, unread by anyone, meant for Kay, assumed by Puck to have been read by Kay, innocently (in the sense that the texts themselves thought that they were perfectly appropriate for the intended recipient) actually made no sense in Kurt's phone, but eerily looked like they could, in some alternate universe. Such as maybe Puck's altered mind if he had been in the worst state of all that Blaine imagined, and had taken some hallucinogenic drug...<p>

PUCK  
>Hey there K... How's my sultry Lima lover 2nite?<p>

PUCK  
>It drives me crazy sometimes, remembering how I saw you blush the first time we met.<p>

PUCK  
>There you go. Nice job! Make me wait. Now I'm vibrating like your phone.<p>

PUCK  
>U remember that day we met? I think I've secretly been in love with you since then.<p>

PUCK  
>OK, that does it. That slim waist and sensitive neck are getting some attention from ol' Puck tonight, not to mention that rockin' ass...<p>

PUCK  
>Give me a list of what you want me to do.<p>

PUCK  
>Seriously, K. That guy is no good for you. He's just a pretty-boy. You need a man who doesn't try to control you, but can take you...<p>

PUCK  
>...over his knee when you're acting bitchy and all diva, and can bring u 2 your senses with mind-blowing kisses, Puck style.<p>

PUCK  
>Oh man I wish I could come over there right now and give you so much Puck you'll never have room in your brain again for another guy.<p>

PUCK  
>Ah! So NOW you need the step 2 Baby.<p>

PUCK  
>You can have my hand in your mouth to use however you like while I do things to you that would normally make you scream.<p>

PUCK  
>I don't think you can stay quiet at all. Especially when it reminds you of the ecstasy I brought to the table last time.<p>

PUCK  
>I can picture it now, you struggling to muffle your screams from all that Puck magic on your neck, your shoulders, those cute ears...<p>

PUCK  
>Oh man you're doing a great job with the mystery tonight. Making me wait for your responses. The idiot IS there with you, isn't he?<p>

PUCK  
>That's OK. I know you're dreaming of me. It's only natural.<p>

PUCK  
>You have no idea how much of a tease you are to me, K.<p>

PUCK  
>All I want to do is ravish that body repeatedly until you're mine and only mine.<p>

PUCK  
>Then you can finally leave that too-handsome pretty boy and come be with me, where you belong.<p>

PUCK  
>Seriously K, you need a stallion like me. You've always known this.<p>

PUCK  
>Of course. I know your dad has a shotgun.<p>

PUCK  
>And he doesn't trust me. When I figure out how to make him trust me, I'm gonna be at your front door all proper-like.<p>

PUCK  
>But tonight...<p>

PUCK  
>Tonight you shouldn't think of anything but our bodies moving together.<p>

PUCK  
>I'm ready to liberate you from pretty boy.<p>

PUCK  
>Hey K, I want you to remember that kiss. Last summer. Before I dragged you into the lifeguard shack. That kiss. THAT kiss. Keep that in your mind until the next time I see you.<p>

* * *

><p>As Blaine stared at the ceiling and concentrated on the rise and fall of Kurt's chest against his side, and the smoothness of his skin under his caressing hand, he felt this perfect warm amazing boy stir and looked to see him open his eyes for just a split second. He made a sound of "mmm" which was so clearly a sound of happiness at awakening and remembering that here he was sleeping with Blaine. He smiled blissfully up at Blaine, squeezing his eyes at him and then looked like he just couldn't open them again and fell right back asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Feeling his sweet boyfriend's breath on his neck, all Blaine could see anymore was that look. Blazed into his eyes forever was that look Kurt had on his face in that brief moment of waking and finding himself in Blaine's arms.<p>

And then all at once, everything became simple. All of the racing thoughts in his mind came together to one point of light and shone brighter than any decision he had ever made before. He trusted Kurt. He knew Kurt well enough to know he doesn't lie or deceive or hide anything. He knew that all of this would make sense at some point, and no thinking he could do on his own tonight was going to do it. He knew without a shred of doubt that once Kurt was awake and read all of the texts, everything would become clear. He could go back to sleep now, worry-free, in his boyfriend's arms.

He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and kissed the top of his sleeping head. Kurt stirred a bit and then adjusted onto his side, nuzzling his head onto Blaine's bicep now, and Blaine curled over toward him, their legs intertwined. He took Kurt's hand that was lying between them barely touching Blaine's chest, and even though he was asleep and wouldn't know it, kissed Kurt's hand and then kept their fingers laced together for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Tweet by Curt Mega, April 30, 2011: "Love is... slipping your hand into someone else's while they are asleep and still they hold on tightly."

.

.

-Tweet by Curt Mega, May 30, 2011: "Beauty is... a passing glance between two hearts, where eyes speak admiration more loudly and clearly than words ever could."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN - I wrote some more stuff about the next morning and so forth, but I think it's nice to end it here, showing how clear it is that their relationship is so strong that we simply know they'll figure it out. But it could be fun to see if they mess with Puck or something. Or take his texting example to heart…

Maybe make it a two-shot to get some of that in? What do you think? Is it more powerful to end it like this?

Thanks for reading, and remember: beware of what you text! It may not always be as private as you assume...


	2. The Monster

I hope you'll notice the obvious references to Darren Criss's song _Jealousy_ in the middle of this chapter, so you'll know it's just an homage.

You don't need to have all the Puck-to-Kurt texts in mind to follow this perfectly fine, but if you want to refresh your memory of their inappropriateness (or... appropriateness?) again at any point, they're right at the end of last chapter.

Once again you don't need to worry if this will get explicit. If they do decide to go further sometime, (in one of my other stories since this one is complete) I'm sure they'll be honest about it but I don't think they'll be inclined to tell us the intimate details.

Well now I've left them there sleeping in Kurt's room for months! I can't believe I haven't been able to get back to this for so long. I guess it's about time I wake our boys up.

* * *

><p><span>The Monster<span>

It's really hard to slip yourself out of bed when the moment you're finally able to slide your boyfriend's head of unruly black curls past your shoulder and onto your arm until you're almost free, an arm reaches across your chest and locks onto your opposite shoulder. Trapped again. It's even harder when you not only don't want to wake your boyfriend, but you also really don't want to ever take his head off your arm or his arm off your chest or his hand off your shoulder ever anyway, ever, ever. Oh, if this could only be Kurt's problem every day, every, every day.

The next time he woke up, it wasn't because he had the awareness like the first time, that he should get his boyfriend out of the house before anyone else in the house wakes up and discovers that Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms last night and instead of letting him drive home late, Kurt just pulled a blanket over them both and settled in for the night.

No, this time he wasn't aware at first of anything at all except for a slight tickling of his nose that wouldn't go away, and even after he was able to pull himself up through dense layers of sleep and gain enough wakeful energy to barely move his hand to swat at his nose, the tickling kept coming back.

Snorting and shaking his head, Kurt made another swat at his irritated nose and heard sniggering awfully close by. Sniffing harshly one more time, he emerged through the last layer and finally came fully awake, regaining the ability to open his eyes. Waiting for his viewing pleasure two inches from his eyes was a gorgeous goofy face frozen in its latest giggle and a finger poised a fraction of an inch from his seriously annoyed nose. In a flash, Kurt swiped the finger away and pinned its hand to the bed, forcing the goofy boyfriend attached to it to follow onto his back, Kurt rolling right on top of him.

"YOU'RE the annoying fly that won't stop landing on my nose while I'm trying to sleep? It's YOU? Grrrrrrrr..." His attempt at an animalistic growl turned into more of a groan as he took in the bright smile and sparkling eyes beneath him, and couldn't control his urge to run a hand through that messy curly hair that was all in disarray and matted in spots where it had been pressed against him. Against _him_. All night. _All night_. For the first time. _Oh, wow, pressed against me all night for the first time._

Just as he started to move toward those gorgeous lips, they were already racing up to his all of a sudden, the sparkles in his boyfriend's eyes now taken over by pure intensity. Blaine's free hand was inside Kurt's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, but Kurt reached for it and tugged it down to pin it to the bed like the other one. He didn't even know what made him do it. Once it was done, there he was, hovering over his boyfriend's amazing body in the throes of one of their most intense kisses ever, pinning both his arms over his head. _Mmmm_, Kurt thought. _Well... Might as well take advantage of this view of these exposed arms... and neck... and heck, why keep looking when I can taste each inch here, slowly, in turn? _

There must have been something about this situation that Blaine, um, really... _liked_, because after squirming with pleasure and giggling with each of Kurt's ministrations to his exposed shirtless and apparently helpless body, finding out that when he actually tried to get out of Kurt's strong grip he truly couldn't, there came a point when the giggles stopped, a moan grew, and then... an end had to be put to this before everything built up past the edge of their pre-set boundaries at this point.

Luckily Kurt felt their desire was building too quickly toward out-of-control as well and he pushed up to hazily look down at those recently ravaged lips curving up into a lazy smirk and those eyes starting their sparkles up again. With a cute chuckle, Kurt leaned back down just enough to whisper into a ticklish ear, "well good morning, Sweetie" and with that, plopped down next to his smiling boyfriend whose chest was heaving, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Payback may have been in his mind, but it was more likely a sense of overwhelming admiration that catapulted Blaine right back toward his sexy boyfriend and caused him to attack his neck with kisses. Which led to the same treatment for a bit of chest, some shoulder, perhaps a few nips at an ear and some cheeks and jawline and Adam's apple and clavicle and of course much attention paid to his lips. In fact, once their lips connected again there was no sense of payback or one-sided admiration of any sort. It was purely equal communication of deep feelings, so deep that they couldn't be expressed any other way than pulling each other closer and closer as they kissed, boundaries be damned.

The sound of a door shutting snapped their minds back to the present world around them, and they both grabbed for their phones to look at the time. Blaine's phone flipped open and he announced in a whisper, "five thirty eight?"

Kurt let his head fall back down into his pillow with a thankful sigh. "Don't worry about it. None of them will get up for good on a Sunday until at least 7 or 8."

With that, Blaine curled into the circle of his snuggly boyfriend's arms again and settled his face into the curve of that instantly-blushing neck to muffle nervous giggles of relief he couldn't hold back.

After a few more moments like that, they heard the bathroom door open, followed by heavy footsteps and a bedroom door shutting down the hall. Still, they cuddled exactly the way they were for a few more long minutes, soaking up the feelings they were giving each other simply being close like that.

"I guess we should get you out of here soon, to be safe," Kurt whispered into Blaine's curls eventually. "Well, maybe after we give my Dad some time to fall back asleep for sure..." That reminded him of something and he looked around the room from his place under Blaine's arm. "I wonder why I couldn't find my phone? I left it on the bedside table I thought."

Blaine's eyes widened as he sat up with Kurt, opening his mouth to tell him where he had chucked the phone across the room last night after Puck wrote about a lifeguard-shack-kiss with Kurt last summer... but he didn't quite muster the power of sound to make it past his lips before Kurt spotted the phone and went to pick it up, saying, "I got a weird text from Puck last night I was too tired to figure out... something about a Justin Bieber song or something... I forget..." and then there he was, unlocking the phone that held all those horrifying texts. Blaine's wide eyes squeezed shut with a grimace.

Kurt sank next to Blaine on the edge of the bed, leaning against him and swiping the touch screen of his phone again.

Blaine didn't know if he wanted to have Kurt reading all those texts right in front of him like this or not. Even if there wasn't anything - _no_ - even THOUGH there wasn't anything going on between Kurt and Puck, he thought maybe it would make Kurt feel like he was being watched and his reactions were being judged while reading things that were so incriminating... or... he'd be embarrassed... or... he wouldn't say anything and then should Blaine not say anything either or should he admit that he'd already read some of them?... or... oh, boy...

While he was still sifting through all this confusion running through his head again in a repeat of last night's head-swirling, Kurt was already reading the latest text. "WHAT? What the heck is Puck _doing_?"

Blaine sheepishly looked up and watched Kurt, his mind finally settling on guilty for already knowing the exact content of what Kurt was reading now on _Kurt's_ phone.

A blush deepened and started to race furiously to the tips of Kurt's ears as he scrolled up the texts, gripping his phone tighter and tighter until his knuckles started to whiten. With a huff, he started scrolling upward fast until he reached the first text of last night from Puck, so he could read them in order. "Oh my God," he looked at Blaine with an unbelieving shake of the head and exclaimed in his direction while dropping his eyes back to the phone, "Puck sent me like a _hundred_ texts last night! What the heck?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Blaine opened and shut his mouth, then scrunched his face up trying to come up with how to tell Kurt which ones he had actually already seen...

But Kurt never paused once in his blow-by-blow vocalizations of each and every reaction he was having to the discovery of all these texts. "Sultry Lima lover? What? What's he playing at? My BLUSH the first time I met him? I don't even remember the first time we met, we've all been in the same daycares and kindergarten classes and everything since... I met him when I was an INFANT for f^#* sake. Look at these, Blaine! Check this out, help me read these, I don't get it."

Blaine did as he was told, leaning in to him, tentatively snaking an arm around his back to rest a hand on the bed to hold his weight and still feel Kurt's back along the entire length of his arm, and then nestling his chin onto Kurt's slumped-forward shoulder to look down at the phone with him, and with one last very brief attempt (inside his mind anyway, as far as it got) at telling Kurt he'd seen some of them last night, he closed his eyes and breathed in.

All thought vanished from his mind as soon as he caught the scent of Kurt in the morning: yesterday's shampoo mixed with the fresh laundry fragrance from his sheets mixed with Blaine's own morning breath slightly clinging to the gorgeous neck and jaw under his nose he had so recently smothered with kisses mixed with the most prevalent and heady of all, Kurt's natural masculine and intoxicating scent that made Blaine never want to move more than two inches from his boyfriend ever again. He figured the next time they have a serious make-out session he should find a way to bottle that whole mix as a fragrance and he could sell it for $5000 an ounce. Of course, then he'd have to buy every single bottle of it, because no one else gets to smell that but _him_. It would come in handy whenever he _had_ to be more than two inches away, though, so it would be worth it.

"Look at these! It's crazy! Secretly in love with me since the day we met? What, since we were babies? WHEN is he talking about? Rockin ASS? Jeez! He's straight! Like REALLY straight. What the heck. He's never called me K or typed just K like this ever, like _ever_ before..."

Blaine interrupted him there and pointed at the screen. "Well that _one_ text does make perfectly good sense. You do have a rockin' ass."

After one frozen beat, Kurt erupted into laughter, throwing his head back and then remembering to be quiet so they wouldn't wake people up and get in trouble for his boyfriend sleeping over "accidentally." Blaine's laughter followed softly right along until he took Kurt's head in his hands and moved in right up to his lips, breath ghosting across them first with "well you do..." before covering them with the most riveting kiss either of them had experienced since waking up.

Staring into Blaine's eyes, heart pounding, breath ragged, he could feel something trying to bubble to the surface of his mind, but he simply was physically unable to form any thoughts in his head other than Blaine Blaine Blaine... But there was something... Something interesting... Some key puzzle piece just waiting to drop into place...

"He's never called me K. His phone is broken. So who the heck is K? Oh my gosh, that's it!" Kurt raised his phone in a rush to read the rest of the texts. Blaine followed along, reading for clues as well and asking, "You're saying you think he thought he was sending them to someone else the whole time?"

Reading through to the last text, Kurt finally answered, "definitely."

"How is that even possible?"

A scoff and a big roll of his eyes began Kurt's quick re-cap from McKinley, "Well his phone is broken. He keeps saying he's going to get a new one tomorrow but he's been saying that every day for a week, ever since he picked it up off the side of the road when he dropped it."

"It's broken how?"

"Like in every way I guess. It skidded across the road from his car going highway speed. He sits and swears at it when he tries to get to the right menu to make a call or do anything, and we keep making fun of him for it."

"Serves him right, using his phone while going that fast. I mean... using it at all in the car while driving, you know..."

Kurt swatted Blaine's arm. "You'd better not use your phone at all when you're actually driving, Blaine! My god, I looked down for like a split second once, less than a split second, to brush a crumb off my lap, and that was the one split second another car decided to swerve over and cut me off! I swear, if I didn't have so much practice on stage instantly reacting without thinking, the stupid idiot would have hit me! It was seriously less than a split second."

"Alright, alright. I know. Stoplights only. Wait, he went all the way back on the highway to get his phone?"

"He was going highway speed, but he was on the Boulevard, so no big deal to pick up the phone off the sidewalk. Oh, yeah, I see what you're getting at. No, he can totally afford it. He's already bought like four new games and a couple DVD's after that anyway. I think he wants to prove it wasn't stupid to drop his phone or something. He's too arrogant about everything sometimes. That's why we keep making fun of him for it."

Suddenly, all kinds of radiant jocularity spread across Blaine's face. He grabbed the phone, saying "Want to make fun of him some more?" holding the phone up in front of Kurt and wiggling it back and forth.

An up-to-no-good smile popped onto Kurt's face instantly, and he took the phone from Blaine's hand.

His thumbs hovered over the screen for a moment and then he started to laugh. "I have no idea what to write! Oh my gosh, what's funnier? Mess with him in texts now or say something in person like 'Lima lover, huh?' I don't know! Wouldn't it be funnier in person if I pretend to be into it and show him all the texts and ask why he didn't come over? Oh gosh I don't know. This is so much fun."

Blaine did not like the turn this was taking at all. Sure, there couldn't be any reason Kurt would be excited about pretending to be "into it" other than plain and simple payback and hilarity, as a prank against his arrogant glee club acquaintance. However, he couldn't help admit the hotness of Puck in general. He tried to push any of of this silliness out of his mind. Kurt was his. Kurt could mess with a friend in glee club. There was no cause for any hint of jealousy. Really.

"That lifeguard shack. Huh." Kurt was reading through the texts again. "It sounds so familiar."

_Familiar?_ Just like that the monster took over his head without giving him a chance to fend against it. The idea of any kind of scenario with Kurt and Puck in a shack no matter how innocent made his blood boil. He tried to control it. He told himself it was ridiculous and stupid. Kurt has no feelings for Puck, Puck is straight, there's absolutely nothing that should give him this horrible feeling rumbling up through his stomach and his chest and causing the back of his throat to develop low growls trying to get out.

"There was something with some girl," Kurt continued, oblivious. "It was kind of a famous little thing last summer. Oh yeah! That girl he was totally in love with but he will never admit it!"

Breathing in deeply, Blaine was able to push the monster back down. Kurt kept on with his memories. "...he brags how he got her into the lifeguard shack when some other guy had been after her forever. The sad thing is, she ended up with the other guy and he's one of those shallow self-centered guys, the kind of guy everyone thinks Puck is but he's not."

Insidiously, the monster slinked back, unbidden and unwelcome. Blaine tried again to resist it. _Let me go. Oh, Let me go_. He didn't want to hear himself speaking and not even know what he was saying, so he willed himself to get rid of this poison in his veins. He breathed in again telling himself that he's not a little boy worried that someone could be taking all his toys. While actively trying to shake this demon and get back to normal, he had to ask, "He's not self-centered, or he's not shallow?"

"Neither, really. Puck has a lot of heart, he just won't show it and tries to keep up the bad-ass appearance all the time. I think it bugs him that she went for a smarmy guy who really is one-dimensional, just a poster-boy glossy model face and nothing underneath."

"Oh my gosh, that's pretty-boy, the idiot!"

"It would appear so."

"So... Why do you... think it's sad? You... feel bad for Puck? Is it like... You want your... friend to be happy... or... that the girl went for the better-looking guy instead of someone you kind of... admire?" _Crap. Totally not back to normal here._

Kurt did not pick up on any of the insecure thoughts Blaine was letting slip out there, or the slight emphasis he had put on the word "friend." Unfortunately. So it was not exactly reassuring to Blaine when his immediate response was, "Oh, no, I think Puck is the far more handsome one." It didn't help at all when he added, "Well, I mean, her boyfriend is kind of Hollywood or model good looking, but I think Puck has much more appeal."

He knew Kurt was into him and only him. He KNEW this. He did. Really, he did. At least if he repeated it enough times in his head like that, maybe he'd stop obsessing over what Kurt just said. Then why was there a downright _growl_ growing inside him again, trying to force its way past Blaine's vigilant control over it? He forced himself to stammer out something, anything to stifle the rumbling growl that was almost past his throat at that point. "I... Guess I can see that... I mean, for girls."

"It made an impact on her last summer for sure. Um... Jane? Or... Lacy? No... Kat or something. Katy... Kay! That's it. Kay. She was in my Physics class last year."

Despite his focus on controlling this unexpected spat of completely unnecessary jealousy, Blaine was still able to put together the clues suddenly. "Kay, as in the letter K?"

"Yeah. But it's K. A. ... Oh."

Chuckling, Kurt suggested, "What if I send him a text that says 'Hey there P, hope you had a good night, why didn't you ever make it over here?' and see if he even notices it's from me? He'd totally freak out..."

"NO." Blaine's immediate outburst was accompanied by him grabbing the phone and tossing it on the floor, then pressing Kurt back onto the bed and climbing over him, following as each inch of Kurt pressed back onto the mattress under them.

In between urgent Blaine-kisses, Kurt managed to retain enough brain power (just barely) to joke with him, "I guess you're taking back that suggestion to mess with Puck now?"

With hazy darkened eyes, showing nothing left of jealousy and only a look of admiration remaining, he managed a kind of desire-wrecked voice, answering, "Yeah. And sorry I threw your phone again."

Kurt came up onto his elbows and searched Blaine's eyes. "Again? Um... Last night...? Is that why it was on the other side of the room? You threw it there?"

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine spoke inches from his lips, pushing up on his hands, keeping them close, still pressed together. "I saw his last few texts... the phone just kept buzzing, and I was going to put it on the carpet where it wouldn't sound so loud, but they just kept coming, and then that last text, about a kiss last summer... it was just too much, and I kind of chucked the phone. Like I could get rid of Puck by getting rid of the phone or something." He punctuated his confession with some conciliatory kisses along Kurt's neck.

Kurt sat fully up. "Wait a minute. You saw those texts last night?" Blaine had to roll off of him as he was sitting up, and he now came up to face Kurt on the bed and watch the thoughts racing across Kurt's face. He and Kurt always picked up each other's phones and sometimes even answered them for each other, but there was just something different about Kurt being asleep while he read all those particular texts from Puck... Blaine looked down at his hands in shame.

"How did I wake up all happy and warm in your arms, then?" Kurt looked over into Blaine's eyes, questioning, almost unbelieving.

"What?"

"If I had seen even just that one last text on _your_ phone, I wouldn't have been able to..." Kurt cupped Blaine's chin in his hand and looked deeper into those hazel eyes, noticing their pupils dilating and constricting. "I don't know... sleep? Think straight? Know what to do?" He caressed a thumb across Blaine's cheek, continuing tremulously, "I definitely wouldn't have known what to do. I don't know what I would have ended up doing or thinking. I can't even imagine it."

Blaine couldn't stand this proximity anymore without connecting their lips, so he did. He couldn't help a little whimper escaping as their lips moved together this time.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine… how long were you lying there thinking these were meant for me?"

"Don't worry about it. I just saw the last few. I was trying to think of obvious explanations for them the whole time, anyway."

"Oh my gosh, like _what_? I wouldn't have been able to think of any if I'd seen these!"

"I was really motivated to find one." He nuzzled into Kurt's neck and couldn't stop himself from continuing the make-out session, which this had turned into, interrupted occasionally by soft conversation.

"Seriously, even just the ones you read. There are so many texts! There's no way it would seem possible someone could send this many to the wrong person. I still can't believe he actually did, no matter how broken his screen is! So that wouldn't even occur to me if I saw those on someone's phone." Blaine just kept kissing, even if he couldn't have Kurt's talking lips, there was still all this exposed neck and chest and... "Like, on yours or something. Oh man. I'd freak out! Look at these!"

Kurt leaned over to pick up the phone again, and Blaine followed his body forward, throwing a leg around him so he was behind Kurt, guiding him to lean back into his arms as he read from the phone, "Seriously, you were lying there next to me reading texts from another guy like _these_? 'You need a stallion like me?' ... 'Tonight you shouldn't think of anything but our bodies moving together?' Oh my gosh! What did you come up with? That he was writing a play or something?"

Laugher vibrated from Blaine's chest all along Kurt's back, causing him to snuggle even closer back where Blaine drew him tighter into his arms. "That would have been a good one! No, mostly I hoped he was on drugs or smuggled his phone into the mental institution he was admitted to for schizophrenia or something. Ah, I didn't come up with anything."

Kurt turned his head for another kiss. "It's like... ALL this evidence that something is going on behind your back or something! How did you not freak out? How did I wake up all cuddled up in your arms?"

"That's just it. All I wanted was to be in _your_ arms, Kurt. That's all I needed to know. That's all I needed to remember to stop worrying about some stupid texts. I _know_ you, so I didn't need to know the answer to the texts right away. I knew you wouldn't hide anything from me. And I slept like a baby."

"More like a kitten. You snore like a purring cat!"

"I don't snore."

"Oh my gosh, yes you do! It's adorable. Your head was on my shoulder when I woke up for a minute earlier. I honestly thought for like a split second before I opened my eyes, that the cat we had when I was little was curled up on my pillow purring into my neck like she used to do. But it was your soft curly hair in my face and you purring into my neck."

"I don't purr."

"Yes you DO!"

Blaine threw a pillow at his head.

Kurt caught the pillow and swatted at Blaine who pulled the pillow and Kurt with it into his arms, where Kurt whispered, "These little tiny snores rumbling against my shoulder and then this soft furry hair you have, all curled up against my face like a kitten!"

"If I snore, then why hasn't anyone EVER told me this before, hmmmm?"

"Oh who are you sleeping with, Blaine? Not across the room or even close-by... your purring I mean snoring is too quiet for that. Who have you slept with that you would snore ON TOP OF?"

"Fair point. Fair point. _I'd_ know if I was snoring, though."

"So it seems now that perhaps I know you better than you know yourself!"

"Whatever. I don't purr. I mean snore. I don't do either."

* * *

><p>Not long after Blaine was out of the driveway safely, with everyone still asleep in the house, Kurt got the first text.<p>

Blaine 6:48 a.m.  
>Don't worry, I'm at a stoplight.<p>

Kurt 6:48 a.m.  
>Good boy.<p>

Kurt 6:51 a.m.  
>That's all you wanted to say? LOL<p>

Blaine 6:56 a.m.  
>The light changed!<p>

Blaine 6:56 a.m.  
>Haha... But guess where I am now?<p>

Kurt 6:56 a.m.  
>Highway on-ramp?<p>

Blaine 6:57 a.m.  
>Very funny. I'm at the lake! Walking to the lifeguard shack.<p>

Kurt 6:57 a.m.  
>NO WAY! That's so funny. Why?<p>

Blaine 6:57 a.m.  
>Nostalgia.<p>

Kurt 6:57 a.m.  
>OK, Puck.<p>

Blaine 6:57 a.m.  
>And the sunrise. Wish you were here with me to watch it.<p>

Kurt 6:57 a.m.  
>Me too. Next time.<p>

Blaine 6:57 a.m.  
>Soon. Because you know... You need a stallion like me, K!<p>

Kurt 6:58 a.m.  
>Uh huh. And I bet you noticed I blushed the first time we met too, right?<p>

Blaine 6:58 a.m.  
>The image haunts me whenever you're not next to me. That staircase...<p>

Kurt 6:58 a.m.  
>Wow, a lot of his texts could have been written by you.<p>

Blaine 6:58 a.m.  
>SHOULD have.<p>

Kurt 6:58 a.m.  
>So then I guess you want me to keep thinking about "that kiss" until I see you next.<p>

Blaine 6:58 a.m.  
>Which one?<p>

Kurt 6:58 a.m.  
>Pick one, any one.<p>

.

.

Blaine 7:04 a.m.  
>Last night I kissed your hand as you slept, after I remembered I knew you well enough to forget about those texts.<p>

.

Kurt 7:06 a.m.  
>Oh god now that's my favorite one.<p>

Blaine 7:06 a.m.  
>You falling back asleep?<p>

Kurt 7:06 a.m.  
>Not a chance. And my eyes aren't tearing up at all now either, I swear.<p>

Blaine 7:07 a.m.  
>Awww. I'm gonna kiss those hands every single time we say goodnight.<p>

Kurt 7:07 a.m.  
>I wish I could join you out on the beach right now.<p>

Blaine 7:07 a.m.  
>Me too. I'd better get home before my parents wake up.<p>

Kurt 7:07 a.m.  
>Good morning, Blaine.<p>

Blaine 7:08 a.m.  
>Good morning, bb. I'll see you as soon as possible. Have a great day... But tonight...<p>

Kurt 7:09 a.m.  
>Yeah?<p>

Blaine 7:09 a.m.  
>Tonight you shouldn't think of anything but our bodies moving together.<p>

Kurt 7:09 a.m.  
>Um, Sweetie, are you just quoting Puck to be funny, or are you actually saying that...?<p>

Blaine 7:10 a.m.  
>Both.<p>

Kurt 7:11 a.m.  
>Oh<p>

Blaine 7:11 a.m.  
>I know I'll be thinking about your rockin' ass.<p>

Kurt 7:11  
>Oh good Lady Gaga, Puck created a monster.<p>

Blaine 7:12 a.m.  
>That he did. You'd better prepare.<p>

Kurt 7:12 a.m.  
>I'm quivering.<p>

Kurt 7:12 a.m.  
>For you.<p>

Blaine 7:13 a.m.  
>Good way to prepare.<p>

Kurt 7:13 a.m.  
>...<p>

Blaine 7:13 a.m.  
>Consider your hands kissed.<p>

Kurt 7:14 a.m.  
>Consider your purring head patted.<p>

Blaine 7:14 a.m.  
>Purrrrrr<p> 


End file.
